


p.s. I Love You! [Crush X Reader Imagines]

by DSp8ceComet



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: ☆ Requests and constructive feedback are always welcome!☆ Completed: 28/02/2019~ Month of love ♡[Do change the pronouns if they do not suit you ^^]☆ Also found on Wattpad ~





	1. Tutor

You were failing (subject). And you needed help, as much as you chose to deny that fact.

"(Y/N)." Your (subject) teacher calls you to the front of the classroom after dismissal. "I think it's time you got a tutor. (C/N) had offered to help so good on you." Your teacher continues, gesturing towards (C/N) chatting with his friends in the back of the classroom.

You felt your heart thump harder as blood rushed to your cheeks.

"You can sort out timings for later sessions with him later." Your mind starts short-circuiting but before you could open your mouth in protest your teacher had already left the classroom.

You stood there for a while in shock before returning to your seat and packing your things, heart pounding in anticipation.

"Hey." You heard a small voice from behind you and you jump in surprise, the familiar feeling of a blush returning to your cheeks. You turn and see (C/N) standing there. "I'm sorry," He says bashfully. "I didn't mean to scare you." And he smiles softly. 'God, he's cute.' You stare at him unknowingly, before snapping out of your trance and waving it off with a matching smile of your own.

"So I heard you needed help in (subject)?" You nodded your head sheepishly. Letting him know you were failing was kind of embarrassing. Still, he accompanies you out of the classroom with a "Shall we get started?"

.

"The definition of this is..."

You were trying your best to pay attention. You really were. Still, he was just too damn distracting. From his mellifluous voice to his pulchritudinous face, his way of speaking to his habit of scratching his head shyly every now and then. Even though you had never really gotten the chance to know him before, you did now.

"Do you get it?" You flushed when you realised you were staring again.

"Yes." You lied, panicking a little when (C/N) quirks his brows at you. "Are you alright? You seemed a bit out of it back there." He asks, brows furrowing slightly in concern. "I'm fine!" You reassured him hastily. To your relief, he let it slide and turned back to the notes on the table.

You were studying at a bench, that was now covered in notes, in the almost-empty school. You have been at this for 2 and a half hours straight and you were getting tired.

"(Y/N), would you like to take a break?" The way your named rolled off his tongue tinted your cheeks pink, even more so when he chuckled. His laugh was music to your ears. _'Damn.'_ You cursed in your head. You had it bad.

.

Time breezed by right past the both of you and it was now 6:00 p.m. in the evening. You had spent the past hour talking with (C/N) about your many common interests instead of studying- not that you were complaining. You tilted your head up. The sun was about to set and the sky was painted a gorgeous purple-pink-yellow gradient. A light breeze weaved to and fro between locks of your hair as you turned to him, a smile on your lips.

"Thanks so much for today, (C/N)." Your heart oh-so helplessly sped up at the mention of his name. "It was fun." Suddenly feeling bold, you turned to him only to catch him staring at you with his lips slightly parted. Your heart instantly leapt into high-gear.

"Would y-you like to arrange the next one via text?" The butterflies in your stomach intensified as you gradually became more and more flustered. Glancing over at him, you could see his wide grin and a light blush dusted over the tip of his ears.

"I would love to."


	2. Café

"Whoop whoop!" You cheered as you pumped a fist in the air. "The mid-terms are over! We can finally chillax!" Your friends celebrate with you in an explosion of hi-fives. You could not help but plaster a grin on your face. It was all over. Well, at least for a few months.

"We gotta check out the new (favourite franchise) movie sometime! It releases in 2 days!" Your close friend, (F/N), jumps in excitement beside you. You nod rapidly in agreement as they follow you back to your seat. "That sounds awesome!"

Your other close friend joins the both of you in your lively chatter. "I heard tickets are $15 each tomorrow- I'm not sure if that's expensive or a deal..." They trail off, pretending to be deep in thought as they scratched their chin. "That's definitely a deal." You replied nonchalantly, packing your things when you noticed a note hiding away under your pencil case. You picked up the note and turned it in your hand, scanning the message.

'I was hoping to get to know you better since this term's exams are over! Meet me by the (favourite café) at half past noon. I'll treat you to lunch! I'll be waiting!

-Anonymous.'

Wait, what?

"What's that?" (F/N) peaks over your shoulder as you jolt in shock. "Jeez, don't scare me like that!" You chided, clutching your chest dramatically. "Oi..!" The note was promptly snatched out of your hands and into those of (other F/N) who wore a cheeky grin. "So this was what (C/N)-" You felt your cheeks heat up.

"You must've been seeing things." You huffed, effectively cutting them off as you grabbed the note back from them and stuffing it safely into your pocket. "I have to go get ready." You didn't feel like dealing with their antics today. You whirled around and marched out of the classroom, head held high even though you could hear mischievous giggles from behind you.

.

'I hope I look decent...' You were leaning by a lamp post in front of the café clad in a simple but eye-pleasing outfit. Glancing into your reflection on the glass wall of the café, you patted down a stray hair and checked your watch. It read half past noon but the man of the hour had yet to arrive.

"(Y/N)!" Speak of the devil- no, more like the angel. His face had a heavenly glow to it. His beam was as radiant as the mid afternoon sun. The tip of his ears burned pink- or maybe that was just your imagination. "(C/N)." You shot back a small smile. "I was just passing by. What are you doing here?" He asks curiously. 

'Oh.' You wondered if the disappointment was showing on your face. "I was just waiting for a classmate. I don't know who, though. I'm going on a blind date, I guess." Upon hearing this, he smiled. 'Ouch!' This was sad. He congratulates you, and you let out a small chuckle. "It seems like they're a no-show though." He continues. "How about I take you on a real date?"

"You're... serious?" Your eyes widened and you were filled with hope. When he nods, your heart couldn't contain all the happiness inside of you and you were grinning from ear to ear. "Let's go!"

.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Earlier that day, (C/N) saw the note on your desk and casually leaned over to read the note when you had your back turned. Digesting the contents of the note, he felt jealousy bubble up from within him and made the decision to follow the both of you on your date to make sure nothing goes wrong.

A quarter past 12 o' clock, he sneaks his way around the corner of the street and watches you from a nearby bench hidden out of sight from your field of vision. Mumbling to himself, he says: "I'll kill him. I'm not going to let him get to her first."

Unbeknownst to him, the note was written by 2 of his closest friends who caught him staring at you way too many times.

Either way, it didn't matter to him. He scored a date with the most lovely girl.


	3. Candlelight - Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For smol_jeno on Wattpad - https://my.w.tt/6zcEfsvkYR

"Akash! Let's hangout later!"

He had lots of friends. He also had girls fawn over him whenever he would walk by- I was one of them. And today, I have decided to confess my 8-month-old crush on him after school.

.

I can still recall the moment clearly, despite the best efforts of (BFF/N) telling me to forget about him.

*

_It was relatively noisy as per usual. I started to sweat nervously._

_'I like you. A lot.' I sort of mumbled, in hopes that he would hear me and in hopes that he would not._

_After a beat of silence, I creaked open my eyes and saw him standing there emotionlessly._

_'Sorry.' was all he said._

_He turned and left without looking back. I was shot right in the heart._

*

He rejected me but that wasn't the problem. The thing is, he told his friends about my confession and now they make fun me every chance they get.

It's been a week since then yet the memory is still crystal clear. That's also how long they have been going at it. The bullying, I mean.

Suddenly, I was shoved aside as laughter rang throughout the halls causing me to snap back to my kind of painful reality. As I was about to leave, I caught a note stuck to my locker out of the corner of my eye.

"Meet me at 7 PM outside the (Famous Restaurant)." I hummed in thought.

.

After consulting (BFF/N), I decided to go for it. She said I needed to "get over him" and that this was "the perfect opportunity" to do so. On the plus side, she helped me pick out a neat outfit- a white cardigan, a cute (F/C) dress decorated with a simpe ribbon and a matching pair of flats.

I felt anxiety stirring in my gut as I meekly approached the restaurant. I still hoped that the mystery person would be Akash even though he has been treating me badly all week. I know he's not a bad person.

"May!"

I'd recognise that voice anywhere. I turned around eagerly.

He was dressed nicely for the occasion too- not dressed to the nines, but clad in a black and white tuxedo with a bouqet of red and white roses in his hand. Was it just me, or did the tip of his ears turn red? Probably just my eyes playing tricks on me again.

"I'm sorry," He starts, looking me right in the eyes, "I don't expect you to forgive me for bullying you." He averts his eyes, cheeks flushing lightly. "But at least let me treat you like a princess for one nigh-"

Before he could finish, I gently grabbed the bouquet of flowers from him and pecked him on the cheeks. "If you really do mean what you say," I cleared my throat awkwardly, "then I'd be glad to."

Instantly, I saw his face light up. 'How cute.' I could not help but think dreamily. He then offered me his hand gentlemanly, once again causing my face to heat up. I just cannot get a break, can I?

.

It was around 9 PM when we got back to my place. My heart ached to see him go.

"I had lots of fun tonight. Thanks..." I say shyly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear. In a surge of bravery, I leaned forward and quickly snatched a kiss from Akash's lips, running into my house and shutting the door.

I clutched my racing heart, peering through the peephole, observing his reaction keenly. I could see his stupid smile and red face when he called out "I love you too!" loudly, hurriedly scurrying away.

That night, I had the best sleep I ever had.


	4. Parrot

"Your house is like a mini zoo!" You laugh, bending down to pet the tabby cat that was now rubbing against your legs. He had at least 3 more of these.

(C/N) looks on, amused. "How many times have I heard you say that already?" He quirks an eyebrow and chuckles, turning to enter the house. "If you don't hurry inside, you're going to miss out on me crushing you at Mario Kart!" He calls back teasingly.

Your head perked up immediately, rushing past him indoors to nab the better controller.

.

As per usual, you were the one who did the crushing. You came in first place for all 13 rounds.

"I'm beat." He groaned, tossing aside his controller dramatically and moping in one corner. "Aw, c'mon, your punishment isn't that bad this time round." You smiled smugly, flopping youself onto (C/N)'s bed and wriggling your toes. "Fetch me ice cream!" You declared, laughing atop your mighty throne.

Getting up from his spot on the floor, he replied in a deadpan tone. "Yes, your majesty." And with a curtsey, he was off. Now you were all alone with his parrot.

Feeling bored, you unlocked the bird's cage and let it hop onto your outstretched palm, reeling it in and petting it softly with your other hand. It squaked happily- at least you thought it sounded happy. Suddenly, it flew to the door, pecking at it.

"You want me to open the door?" You cooed, pushing it open and letting the parrot out. It flew gracefully towards the kitchen, leaving you to trot along behind it.

As you neared the kitchen, you saw the parrot perched atop of (C/N)'s shoulder, the latter scolding the innocent bird. You clear your throat and he spins around, embarassed that you caught him scolding a bird. The tip of his ears burn red and you could not help but snort at the sight.

"It's not funny." He pouts, crossing his arms.

"Ai wub you!"

'Huh?' You were stunned for a second. "Your parrot can talk?"

At this point, he was speechless too. You watched as his face gradually turned red. "Where did you learn that from!?" He exclaimed, shooing the parrot back up to his room. "You~" It sung merrily.

After the bird was locked away in it's cage, he sighed and slumped down into a pile, burying his face in his hands.

"So..." You trailed off, he lifted his head, eyes shifting to meet yours. "That was an interesting confession." You cleared your throat, in hopes that it would ease the tense atmosphere. Your heart was thumping loudly and you prayed he could not hear it.

His face imploded into red again, and he averted his eyes. "That wasn't really how I planned for it to go..." He trailed off before continuing. "Do you want me to give you a proper one?" He mumbled, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

Your heart rate shot up seeing the adorable boy in front of you. You stepped forward, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Nope."

You popped the "p" and grabbed the slightly melted ice cream off the counter top. You walked back to his room, blood rushing to your cheeks.


	5. Mistletoe

(F/N), who you hadn't hung out with in a while, invited you to her annual Christmas party. Of course, you couldn't say no. You were standing outside her condominium, waiting for her to buzz you in in the outfit she had picked out for you: A wine red dress with gold lacing and frills with the heels to match, decorated with plastic purple roses at the tip of the shoe. You were also wearing a light grey cardigan so you didn't die of hypothermia.

Just as the gate was unlocked, you heard a voice call out from behind you. "(Y/N)?"

'It couldn't possibly be him.' You thought meekly, turning around anyways. Lo and behold, there stood (C/N) in a casual gray turtle neck sweater, black jeans, white sneakers and a dark blue leather jacket. To put it simply- he looked really cool. And cute. And handsome- At this point in time you realised that you hadn't said anything for an uncomfortable period of time.

"You look nice." was the first thing you could think of. 'And there goes every last bit of my life...' You thought, embarrassed, until you heard (C/N) chuckling followed by a complement. "You look pretty cute too." On the inside, you were quietly screaming but you just thanked him and proceeded to the Function room together.

.

"(Y/N)! Oho, and (C/N)!" (F/N) called out to you both and beckoned you over to the buffet table, away from the huge hoards of people milling about. "I didn't know you two knew each other!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. "We're classmates-" "Well it's great to see you both! Have fun~!" And with that, she skipped away to greet the next incoming group of guests.

An awkward air surrounded you both immediately till (C/N) mumbled, "I hate to break it to you but..." His cheeks gradually reddened. You gave him a questioning look, his response to which was to point up at the ceiling. The premonition that there was a mistletoe hanging above the two of you was confirmed when you looked up.

Your heart picked up in speed and you couldn't bear to look him in the eye. Opening your mouth, you spoke, "Y'know, we don't have to..?" Suddenly, you felt his warm touch tilting your chin upwards gently and his lips pressing softly against the corner of yours. '(F/N) that sly fox.' is what you would've said but you were too busy trying to process the fact that someone- much less, (C/N)- had just half-kissed you.

"(Y/N)," His entire face was flushed red at this point. "I... I like you a lot. Sorry, I didn't want to steal your first kiss in case you liked someone else but..."

Finally regaining your senses, you giggled, as if on some kind of high. This time, (C/N) was the one to look at you strangely. You pulled him in for another kiss- a proper one. "I like you too, silly." Now you both were smiling, grabbing a hold of the other's hands. "You're welcome." You heard a familiar voice whisper and saw (F/N) slinking past you proudly.

What was that line you wanted to say just now? "Get back here, you sly fox!"


	6. Soda

The minute bell sounded in the halls and you hurried on over to your next class, passing by the abandoned staircase of your school. No one ever uses it because it only leads to a locked, empty room- most people didn't even know about its existence.

"She likes me... I wish."

A hopeful and familiar voice floated into the halls and peaked your interest. You looked around only to see no one- meaning that there was only one place (C/N) could be hiding.

As quietly as you could, you tiptoed over to the source of the sonorous voice and there he was, sitting there with a rose stalk in his hand. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a plastic rose. You heard him murmur something that sounded a lot like your name; however, before you got the chance to get his attention, the school bell rang for the second time and you were now late for class.

.

You and (C/N) used to be closer. You used to share 3 classes with him. You couldn't even stare longingly at him in class now because he's not in any with you. You heaved out a long sigh in the locker room, your close friend, (F/N), side-eyeing you with worry. "You okay?"

"Just slowly dying inside."

She lets out a puff of air. "Honestly."

She kindly lifts you up by the arms and drags you over to gym, plopping you down on your feet as you mumbled her thanks. "(Y/N), do you really want to do this?" You had a brilliant idea the other day and you decided on how you were going to 'fess up your feelings for him to him. You just didn't feel like hiding any longer. Recalling the red paper rose you spent hours trying to figure out how to fold last night, your heart felt lighter. "Absolutely."

Then, a loud whistle sounded. Gym was the only class you shared with him and today, you were blessed to be put in the same team as him.

"Team 1 plays Team 2, Team 3 to Team 4 and Team 5 to Team 6!" 

As the coach was laying down the ground rules, you sneaked in a few lines to (C/N). "Hey, wanna go out for drinks after this?" You hoped you saw his ears tinge red. "I'm down. Meet me by the old stairwell?"

.

By the time you were done putting the finishing touches on the rose, he was already sitting there with 2 drinks in hand. You tucked the rose away in your bag and rubbed the back of your neck nervously. "Have you been waiting long?"

His laughter made you feel a tad more confident about this whole situation. "Not at all. Here, I got drinks for the both of us." He proffers a can of (favourite drink) and beamed. "Your favourite."

"Aw, you remember." You grinned as you grabbed the drink from his hand gratefully, popping open the can and taking a sip. Despite that, your throat ran dry soon after when you remembered what you invited him here for.

You rummagaed around in your bag, revealing the dainty rose. You gake a deep breath and decided to shoot your shot. "(C/N), I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, but I heard you talking to yourself here a few days ago."

Almost instantly, you saw him freeze and his cheek flushed pink. "Yea-yeah?" You twirled the rose casually between your fingers before placing it in the palm of his hands. "Why don't you start from 'She likes me' then?"

You could barely contain your anxiety as he plucked off the petals one by one but from the way his hands trembled slightly, you could tell he was anxious too. After what felt like forever, he appraoched the last petal and with a sense of finality, he said with a relieved smile, "He likes you too."


	7. p.s. I Like You!

Never would you have guessed you would have longed for this moment. Standing alongside with your fellow peers under the spotlight, the excited yet solemn atmosphere and the various smiles on everyone's face. You wore a large grin, throwing your graduation cap up into the air as you shouted out joyfully with your friends.

After all the photographs were over and done with, you milled about, hoping you would be able to spot (C/N) to take a few with him. One fruitless search later, you dragged you and your graduation robe over to where your friends were gathered. "(Y/N)~!" 'That can't be good.' You sighed. "Someone sent this to you." (F/N) waggled her brows, handing you an envelope and the "look". 

The rest of your friends egged her on, flaring up in a chorus of "Ooh"s. Your tugged at your collar awkwardly, snatching the envelope from her hand and opening it up quickly. "Dear (Y/N), daisies are white, and grass is green- please meet me where birds preen." (F/N) helpfully read aloud- really loud- from over your shoulder and you waved her away impatiently. "It's the school's garden by the way-" "Yes, thank you." You grit your teeth and narrowed your eyes at the cheeky messenger who bat her lashes in return.

(C/N). He was special to you but he was also special to everyone else. Even though you both have grown much closer over the past year and you were content that you managed to become his friend, you were hoping for something more. It would be sad if you were to part ways so soon without knowing what he thought of you. If he only saw you as a friend, it is what it is. Or as you learned from those Spanish lessons, "Eso sí que es." You would be sad, maybe, probably- but not hurt.

His actions around you have constantly left you guessing about his opinion on you. Sometimes hanging near you even when there was space, sometimes turning away to avoid you. He kept sending mixed signals and your hyperactive brain did not help your situation. Was he even into girls? Or did he prefer other, better girls? In the end, you just concluded that you never stood a chance.

You stepped into the school's garden: A fairly large grass patch with the occasional weed sprouting out, bush after bush of colourful flowers swaying in the breeze and slim, evergreen trees standing tall, filtering out the sunlight. A single bird bath stood at its core- a dull white to complement the vibrant-feathered birds.

You stood a chance now.

(C/N) stood there turned away from you, slowly rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands clasped behind his head.

"Hey." You started, subconsciously tugging at your sleeve. He spun around, revealing a pair of wide, hopeful eyes. "(Y/N)..."

You closed the distance between the two of you, talking at a more comfortable distance. "So... Today's the day, huh?" He looked away thoughtfully. "Great that we both made it." You chuckled gleefully, raising a fist to which he responded with enthusiastic fist bump. "Yeah, here we are." A puff of air. "Here we are indeed." You settled into a comfortable silence, observing the still-life of the garden.

You sensed him watching you and your cheeks warmed a touch. He reached out and brushed your hair away delicately. Your heart rate began to pick up when he stepped closer, resting his hand against your chin. "'Here we are'." Meeting his steady gaze, you reached for his arm, breath hitched in your throat. "...could 'we'?"

All too quickly, he drew back, the feeling of his lips on yours tingling with adrenaline despite the gentle way he kissed you. You wondered if it was just a dream. That didn't stop you from grinning, elated. "We could."

He smiled widely, holding your hands in his under the promise of the summer sun.


	8. p.s. I Love You!

Your eyes creaked open to meet (C/N) with his usual tuft of messy hair cuddling closely to you in his sleep. You sighed fondly, reaching over to ruffle his hair and chuckle. "(C/N)~"

Following this was a grouchy mumble of "No" as he rolled over to face away from you. (C/N) and you have been dating for a quite a few years now and you were wondering if you should pop the question.

"C'mon." You placed a chaste kiss on his jawline and clambee out of bed. "Today's Saturday and it's been a while since we've been on a walk together." Just as you were about to leave for the bathroom, you hear rustling and felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around your torso. "(Y/N), wait for me..."

.

It seemed to be quite cloudy that afternoon, however, so you both decided against it and chose to stay in instead. "So," (C/N) drawls, "What do you want to do for the whole day?" Pulling up a tutorial video on your phone, you flashed the screen at him. "Chocolate-making?"

You nodded and bounded over to him excitedly. He chuckled and agreed readily, pulling out 2 kitchen stools to sit on. Hearing the Youtuber's voice greet the viewer, you had already made plans as to what you were going to create.

.

After half a laborious hour of tempering the chocolate, you could finally bring out the moulds and execute your master plan- make a ring entirely out of chocolate! The only catch? (C/N) cannot find you out. 

Dumping the many different moulds before him, you hogged the one with diamond-shaped carvings and hid it behind you while he was distracted by the other moulds. You made another batch of dino-shaped chocolates so as to not raise his suspicion and sneakily slipped the diamond chocolate into a unnoticeable corner of the freezer.

When you were done with your grandoise act, you glanced over at your boyfriend's work: A huge mess of chocolate and rainbow sprinkles. Somehow most of it spilled over onto the floor. "(C/N)..." The person in question shakily turned to you with a smile. "Yes, my precious (Y/N)?"

You wondered how someone could make such a tornado storm of chocolate. Being the angel you were, you did help him clean up some of the mess but you were more disappointed if anything in the amount of chocolate that went to waste.

Meanwhile, your mess was leaning against you napping. Careful not to wake him, you grabbed your phone and opened up an app to kill time. It was raining pretty heavily outside and you were beggining to feel sleepy. Switching over to your music playlist, a chill lo-fi beat played in the background and you dozed off beside him.

.

All too soon, a dark blanket was draped across the sky. You awoke with a start but (C/N) was nowhere to be found. You stretched a bit and hurried over to the kitchen and see him leaning against the counter. "How was your nap?" He teased, opening the freezer to harvest the trays of chocolate. "You were the one that fell asleep first." You retaliated jokingly, popping out a dino-chocolate and munching on it thoughtfully. "Hey, we are really good chocolatiers if I do say so myself."

He grabbed his own tray of flower-shaped chocolates and did the same. "Watch your skin." He laughed in his "I-have-better-genes-than-you" tone of voice. Bantering back and forth with him never failed to humour you.

Gradually, the banter died down and a comfortable silence settled over the two of you. (C/N) looks over at you and tilts his head.

"Say, (Y/N), do you want to marry me?"

'Huh.'

...

You always thought that he get down on one knee and propose like in all those stories you read online. Though not everything has to be ceremonious, you supposed.

You walked over to the freezer and claim your stowed-away treasure. With a huge smile on your face, you tugged at his ring finger and slid the ring on it. "Of course, I love you (C/N)." It was the easiest decision of your life.

"Oh wait, I have one for you too!" He scrambled over to your shared bedroom and you look on curiously, coming back with a (favourite colour) Ring Pop in hand. 'What a dork...' You snickered as he, in turn, slid the ring on your ring finger.

Gently clinking your matching rings together, you both exclaimed "To marriage!", your blissful laughter mwxing with the pitter-patter of the rain.


	9. Music [Bonus]

CAN'T GET OVER YOU by Joji ft. Clams Casino

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zbxAB7rTpDc

Can't Sleep Love by Pentatonix

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DFCxiKXtKTI

Crush by Tessa Violet

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SiAuAJBZuGs

I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=s64wCDCZyHE

Touch Me by Genki Rockets

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BQmddjaEXLc

[5 romantic bops for you to vibe with]


End file.
